fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Wybert
Solomon Kyle Wybert is a dark mage and former Magic Council member who strives in order to bring "chaos to order" (Chao ab Ordo, in latin). Apearance Solomon is a quiet and tall young man, always using a black coar with a black hood, with a black shirt underneath, black pants and riding boots as well as black gloves. He has a grayish-blue hair with bangs, one of them long enough to cover his right eye. Solomon's eyes are cyan in color and his messy bangs are long enough to past his chin. On the left side of his face, the bangs are notably shorter and only partially cover his ear. His coat vaguely resembles the mantle of a priest. His face and his height make him look younger than he really is, easily making him look like a 16-year-old teenager. But the "cold fire" in his eyes burns always that this kind of joke is made. It is regularly said that he is cold and beautiful as a statue, since he can be only adimred, but never loved. Solomon is never seen without his black book, which he uses as a "medium" for his powers when there's no real need for it. Personality Solomon is highly enigmatic. It is not unusual to see him grinning or smirking, even when the enemy has the upper hand in battle. He tends to conduce his tasks to achieve his objectives in the darkness, manipulating others in order to do so. Solomon is not the man in the throne, he's the silent counselor behind the curtain. Solomon mostly operates as the mastermind of conflicts, and that fact is a testimony of his knowledge. He is really cold and willing to manipulate people onto taking their places on his plans. Shall one of those pieces don't representate their part properly, he has numberless "backup" plans, to ensure that he will ultimately prevail in the end. Also, an interesting trait on him is that he is not afraid to run away. When questioned about this, he smirks and says: "If I run away, then I will most probably survive. If I survive, I'll be able to remake my plans and tryumph". This is quite notable, since Solomon doesn't show the pride of a defeated schemer and acknowledges that his plans can fail and he always has another plan to make up for that. "Plans over plans, plans inside plans, plans that aren't plans, only to turn out being plans", that's how he sums it up. He also is distant from emotions, mostly remaining calm and collected since "Idiots who live with their hearts are the firsts to die. World is not a fairy tale, so welcome to reality". Solomon also sees the people on his schemes as nothing more than his tools, toys if they are "remotely amusing". In battle, he is cunning and analytic, but the mage always shows a taunting side, messing with the opposing side's emotions and always lying about his powers and magical power level, only to force the enemy onto using all of his' power while Solomon's levels remains almost intact. But Solomon in battle is as as effective as rare. He dislikes "dirtying his own hands", mostly using his deception and manipulation to eliminate all who pose or might pose a threat to him. Interestingly enough, Solomon likes pretty much "the humanities" as he says, which are: history, art, poetry, music and similars. He is frequently seen reading his book. Background Magic and Abilities Master Schemer - Solomon is a master at making plans. His plans are so elaborate it is sometimes said that he can "predict the future". His skills at deception, manipulation and using others are truly remarkable and probably the most dangerous thing on him. Enhanced Magical Prowess - Solomon has learned many magical styles and he uses each of them accordingly to the enemy. The Magical Styles he mastered are: Archive, Darkness Magic, Dark Écriture, Solid Script, Paper Magic and Jutsu Shiki. Thus, it is almost impossible to predict his moves in battle since it is extremely hard to say which magic he will use next. Deception - Solomon is a master of manipulation, taunting and deception; thus, he is always using people in order to achieve his own goals, despite their actions that may prove they are not his toys. Magic Archive By using his book as a medium, Solomon can acess the databasa of the Archive magic and convert his magical data back on information, that can be read on the book or seen as the typical computer-like holograms. Solomon can also use it without his book. Spells - Pop Up - With this spell, countless pages of Solomon's book begin to fly around him, floating in the air. Then, they an be used as means of defense (to block individual weak attacks or unite to form a barrier capable of blocking a strong individual attack) or offense (by attacking the enemy with blunt force enough to push them back or acting as rotating blades, slashing the enemy). The weak point of this spell is that each "Pop Up" is very weak individually. As means of offense, the Pop Up's can be combined to form a greater, stronger one. Complete Compilement - Basically, Solomon gains the ability to float, and the pages float around him. The "Complete Compilement" is a state where he can use his most powerful attacks in the "Archive" magic. - Cluster Code - Solomon use his pages as means to send an attacking wave in form of data (which appears as numbers and letters randomly scattered) to the enemy. Individually, it's not particularly strong, but can do great damage overtime. - Reprogram - Within the Archive Magic, this is Solomon's most powerful spell. First, he sets the "data" on his pages as cubes with pointy extrusions on top and bottom of each. Then, at his comand, they advance in order to damage the oponent. The cubes have a high rotating speed and will use it in order to damage the enemy or they can use their extrusions as spears to pierce the target. Jutsu Shiki Solomon can enchant a determined area surrounding him and set runes that serve as "rules" that everyone on the respective area must follow. Due to the nature of Jutsu Shiki, it is more apropriated for trap-making than actual combat. However, the enchantment can be undone, shall someone has a knowledge of runes and is capable of rewriting them. Dark Écriture Solomon, using this magic, can write runes in order to get effects on what/whose he wrote them on. As such, he can write in air, stone, other peole etc and those runes serve as "rules" that the target must comply. It looks a lot like an offensive use for Jutsu Shiki. - Dark Écriture Teleport: By inscribing his runes on two separate places, Solomon can teleport between them as will. He can inscribe those runes wherever he prefers to. - Teleportation: Solomon is able to teleport by turning his body into runes; such runes float in the air and travel to the desired location, where they unite to form Solomon's body once more. - Dark Écriture: Pain (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): By inscribing runes onto his opponents, Solomon can inflict immense pain upon them. This spell can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with him slashing the enemy many times in rapid succession, and can also be employed as a long-range attack, with the written runes being sent flying at the opponent in small groups. - Dark Écriture: Wings (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): By inscribing runes onto himself, Solomon attains a pair of rune-composed wings. - Dark Écriture: Darkness (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku): By inscribing runes onto his himself, Solomon turns into a massive demonic creature; in addition, the growth in size doesn't seem to affect the maneuverability of Dark Écriture: Wings, which can remain active and functional even when Solomon enters this state. In this state, Solomon can use any of his magical abilities on the fight. - Dark Écriture: Reflect (闇の文字・拒絶 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyozetsu): By inscribing runes into the air, Solomon can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. Paper Magic Solomon can create paper and use them for various effects. The paper has properties that make it much different of regular paper. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat, granting Solomon a great adaptive capacity. According to Solomon, there are lots of other "musics" hidden, and those are the spells he used so far. - Red Opera: The papers form a tunnel-like structure around the target and then, using his magical power, Solomon set them ablaze, burning the enemy. - Blue Nocturne: The papers gather around the enemy and release a great amount of water against the enemy. The pressure of the water and its ferocity are compared to those of a "Water Dragon Slayer's Roar". Solomon requires an instant in order to use this spell. - Violet Waltz: The papers gather around the oponent and bind him, making it impossible to move. But the paper can be easily burnt, so Solomon uses this spell as means to distract his foes instead of actually binding them. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. - Dirty Fireworks: Solomon summons a horde of ghosts that surround the enemy. Then, at his command, they explode, creating a sphere of dark magical power, which then vanishes. Solid Script It allows Solomon to make words solid and then throw them at her opponent. For instance, if the word "fire" were to be thrown at their opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. The words also appear as their actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. The words that they produce actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. Trivia He is based off Zexion, from the Kingdom Hearts saga.